


just a little line/on your body

by arizonarobbins



Category: Grey’s Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, amezona crackship, love me some crackship, not really a soulmate au though, tally line au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonarobbins/pseuds/arizonarobbins
Summary: Everyone is born with the black tally lines of the love from their family. Arizona Robbins has three tally lines - her parents and her brother, Timothy. Amelia Shepherd has six tally lines - her parents and her three sisters and her brother, Derek. Over their lives, both women have garnered more scars. Red ones, showing unrequited love, black ones showing requited love and scarred ones, showing the love from those they have lost





	just a little line/on your body

Amelia Shepherd was born with two black tallies - the requited love from her parents, and over her life she garnered more and more little red tally lines. Some of those little red lines stayed little red lines while some, over time turned black. Her brother didn't really love her at first. He already had three sisters, he didn't want another one. They argued a lot growing up. Everything Derek did, Amelia wanted to try; Everyone Derek was friends with, Amelia wanted to be friends with too. Amelia looked up to her big brother so when that little red line turned black, it was the best day of her life. Or at least, it was at the time. Some tallies scarred. It was painful for a tally to scar. Not only did you have to bear the pain of losing someone you loved, you had to bear the pain of the tally turning from black to the shiny pink of a newly formed scar. The first time Amelia felt this pain she was five. As her father lay on the ground, blood pouring from his open gunshot wound, both her and Derek started to feel the pain of their father's death in both their hearts and on their wrists. Love that was never reciprocated kept the tallies red. Amelia only had one ready tally line. Richard Greaves. Her high school boyfriend. Turns out the entire time they were dating, he was sleeping with her best friend. 

In total Amelia Shepherd had nine tally lines; four scarred, four black and one red. 

Arizona Robbins had 10 tally lines. Unlike Amelia, Arizona was born with three black tally lines - her mother, father and brother Timothy. The day one of those three tally lines scarred, she knew that she too, would be scarred for the rest of her life. The loss of her brother was understandably hard for Arizona. Her brother was her rock, her best friend. When she got her first red tally line, Tim was who she told. When that red line turned black, he was there. He was also there to help heal her broken heart when that love ended badly. The fourth black tally appeared when Calliope Torres threw Arizona a surprise birthday party. It was fairly bad timing, a patient of hers had just died. But Callie cared. And Arizona knew that. So when she came home to see Calliope asleep on the couch in lingerie, she knew she loved that woman like no other woman she had ever loved. Again, a black line showing a lost love. 

Arizona Robbins had ten total tally lines; four black, three scarred and three red.


End file.
